Never Say Good Bye
by vida tranquila
Summary: Menatap dengan senyum penuh kebohongan dari kesedihan dalam sebuah arti Perpisahan.. Meski di bibir mungil mengucapkan..Never Say Good Bye.. Oneshot! RnR..


**Nihaoooo! Vida balik lagi dengan membawakan fic baru ONESHOT ULQUIHIME AGAIN!**

**Fic ini Vida buat karena terinspirasi oleh fic-fic Relya-san yang selalu bergenre angst. Vida jadi pengen bikin fic yang bergenre Angst juga,meski mungkin tak kan sehebat dan sebagus Relya-san. Ok Vida gak mau banyak omong AH!**

**Catatan: Vida tidak bermaksud meniru fic-fic buatan Relay-san,Vida cuman terinspirasi aja OK GUYS!**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**Tite Kubo lah pemilik Bleach**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Vida Tranqulia**

**.**

**.**

**Rate**

**T**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**Canon*maybe*,Gaje,Abal,bikin bertebaran,EYD gak jelas.**

**Alur ngaco.**

**.**

**.**

**ONESHOT**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Never Say Goodbye**

**

* * *

**

Apa di dunia ini hanya ada kehidupan dan kematian, pengorbanan dan ketidakpastian.

Ku bertemu denganmu saat pertama kali menginjakan kaki di tempat yang kalian sebut dunia nyata. Dan saat kita bertemu lagi,ku menerapkan sebuah ancaman manis dan kenangan buruk di ingatanmu. Lalu ku membawamu pergi dan memaksa mu untuk tinggal di tempat yang asing untukmu,tapi ku tak peduli saat itu. Kau setuju mengikutiku karena ku mengancam akan membunuh teman-temanmu. Rasa kepercayaanmu terhadap sahabatmu,rasa sayang mu terhadap orang yang kau anggap berharga,tak peduli meski kau di anggap pendusta dan berkhianat,kau tetap percaya.

Selalu dan selalu ku melihatmu yang sedang menatap bulan sabit Hueco Mundo yang takkan berubah. Tatapanmu sendu,tatapan penuh dengan kehampaan saat itu,sama seperti aku.

Kehampaan..itulah diriku.

Tapi kehampaan dirimu hilang dan berubah saat kau mengetahui sahabat yang kau percaya datang menolongmu. Dan saat itu ku pun merasa sangat kesal..

Entah kenapa..

Ichigo Kurosaki.. Sebuah nama yang mampu membuatmu kembali bercahaya dan percaya. Dan tanpa ku ketahui alasannya,perasaan itulah yang membuatku langsung menantang Shinigami berambut orange itu.

Kau pun terkejut saat ku beritahu bahwa dia telah ku kalahkan dan mati. Tapi emosi yang selalu ku tutupi di wajah dinginku kembali meluap saat melihatmu yang tengah mengobatinya. Tatapanmu nanar dan marah padaku,tapi di saat aku akan menghentikanmu, si kucing Grimmjow menghalangiku dan membuatku terjebak di dimensi lain.

Saat ku bertemu lagi dengan mu,ku sudah tahu kalau si sexta tak berguna itu sudah di kalahkan,tapi ku tidak peduli. Ku berjalan perlahan mendekatimu yang berdiri kaku di depanku. Ku arahkan telunjukku di depanmu dan berkata..

"Apa kau takut padaku onna?'

Kau terdiam sesaat,tapi dalam sekejap kau menatapku tajam. "Aku tidak takut." Dengan ekspresi yang serius dan kata-kata yang tegas kau menjawabku,dan berhasil membuatku tercengang.

Pandanganku kembali teralihkan darimu saat Shinigami yang ku kalahkan berdiri di depanku dan menghunuskan pedangnya. Kupun tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk tidak menolaknya bertarung,entah alasan apa yang kini ku miliki untuk bertarung dengannya. Kesetiaan kepada Aizen-sama,ataukah ada alasan lain yang mengganjal di diriku.

Ku pun bertarung dengan Shinigami itu dan berhasil mengalahkannya lagi dalam wujud Segunda Etapaku. Air mata pun membasahi wajahmu, dan berkali-kali kau memanggil nama Shinigami itu. Entah apa yang membuatku kesal kembali,aku pun tidak tahu. Tapi melihatmu yang terus-menerus memanggil namanya di depanku,membuatku ingin menghancurkannya sampai tak tersisa.

Tapi di saat airmatamu mengalir deras,dan nama Kurosaki Ichigo terngiang di atas Dome Hueco Mundo,sosok Hollow menakutkan hadir di depanmu,membuatmu tercengang.

Dan Hollow itupun berhasil membuatku tak bisa beregenerasi dengan sempurna lagi dan membuatku kehilangan semua tenagaku. Sosok Hollow itupun berubah kembali menjadi sosok Shinigami yang kau cintai.

Cinta...

Aku tidak mengerti,perasaan itu tak pernah ku pedulikan.

Shinigami itupun tak ingin menuntaskan pertarungan ini.

"Aku tak ingin menang dengan cara seperti ini!"

Dia berteriak dan berhasil membuatku tercengang.

Hati..

Manusia..

Semua itu mulai membuatku tertarik..

Memandang bola mata abu-abu yang menatapku sendu,tangan mungil yang ketakutan itu mencoba meraihku yang berubah menjadi debu.

Ku rasakan ada kehangatan dari sela-sela tubuhku yang melebur satu di pasir. Bola mata hijauku yang selalu memandang dingin padamu,kini berakhir dengan tatapan kelembutan.

Ku tak menyadari dan terlambat menyadari,bahwa hati yang ku cari ada di hadapanku. Kesetiaan yang ku beri harusnya kuberikan padamu. Kasih sayang yang tak ku mengerti,arti kepercayaan dalam sebuah persahabatan, arti cinta dalam rasa kebahagiaan.

Terlambat.. Sudah sangat terlambat ku merasakan dan menyadarinya.

Kini hanya ada air mata yang membasahi debu,dari meleburnya tubuhku yang perlahan lenyap. Di tengah-tengah ku yang mulai tertarik pada manusia,dan mengerti akan hati. Tapi ku tidak menyesal,karena pada akhirnya ku menyadari,kehadiranku tidaklah sia-sia. Karena ku bisa bertemu denganmu, meski penuh dengan ancaman dan perintah yang memaksamu untuk mengangguk, tapi itu membuatku puas.

Hanya ada satu yang takkan ku lupakan,tanda merah di wajah putih pucat ku yang kau ciptakan dari sebuah tamparan amarahmu.

Waktu tak mungkin bisa ku putar,waktu tak mungkin bisa kembali. Ku kini hanya serpihan debu yang menyatu di pasir putih Hueco Mundo.

Menanti seseorang untuk meraihku kembali,menjadi bentuk yang tak pernah ku pedulikan dan kini ku tertarik.

Manusia.. .. ..

Apa jika kau bukan manusia,atau aku yang bukan Hollow. Bisakah kita lebih lama bersama Onna.. ..

Satu panggilan terakhir yang ku dengar. Ya..suara lembutmu yang memanggil namaku.

"Ulquiorra."

Perang berakhir..!

Aizen Sousuke tertangkap oleh Gotei 13. Ichigo Kurosaki telah kehilangan kekuatan Shinigaminya dan berpisah dengan Kuchiki Rukia.

Semua kembali normal,hanya ada rasa penyesalan dalam sebuah perpisahan. Menatap dengan senyum penuh kebohongan dari kesedihan dalam sebuah arti _Perpisahan_.. Meski di bibir mungil mengucapkan.. .. ..

_ NEVER SAY GOODBYE _

OWARI

_

* * *

_

**Pendek banget yah. HAHAHAHA..**

**Gak jebo. Gomenasai…**

**Mungkin Vida gak sebaik Author senior lainnya. Gomenasai…**

**Tapi bolehkah Vida minta kritik membangunna dari para Senpai.. Jadi tolong Review yach!**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


End file.
